Opposites Attract
by LittleMissyGalPal
Summary: He missed her warm touch. The kindness that was visible in her brown eyes. The beauty mark on her upper lip. Hell, he even missed the odd excitement she had whenever she mentioned her quinventions. /25 prompts of Quogan.


**A/N** **:** _If I'm not mistaken, this is the first Quogan fic of 2017! I was surprised to see that there are so many fanfictions involving them to this day... I must read them all._

 _Anyway, I began a marathon of watching Zoey 101 the other day and remembered my old love for Quogan. I couldn't come up with a proper one-shot idea, but here are twenty five prompts instead. Some of them are linked together – others aren't. Make sure to tell me what you think._

 **Disclaimer** **:** _Zoey 101 belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Please don't sue me._

 **OPPOSITES ATTRACT**

* * *

 **1\. Decent**

Logan laid on his bed in silence as he stared at the ceiling above him. Compared to all the other girls he had dated in the past, Quinn was definitely the most decent.

It was so puzzling to him. How could a brainiac like Quinn have such a strange effect on him? He had never been infatuated with anyone like her before.

All he could do was groan as he continued to dwell in his own thoughts. His only regret was not being with her sooner.

* * *

 **2\. Trouble**

"I mean, sure, Logan is an okay friend and all, but you have to admit he's trouble," Zoey stated as she grabbed a bottle of blix from the miniature fridge.

"I honestly feel sorry for his future wife..." Lola replied. She then chuckled at her own words. "Actually, that's a lie... No girl would be stupid enough to even _date_ Logan Reese."

Quinn, who stood nearby, honestly felt annoyed at this point. She wished to confide in her roommates about her secret relationship, but she already knew that they wouldn't approve.

"I... I totally agree with you both."

Quinn inwardly sighed as she pretended to agree with her friends. She couldn't risk their secret relationship being revealed to the whole school.

* * *

 **3\. Agony**

It had been two days since the closeted pair had last seen each other. They had both been busy with their upcoming quizzes. Logan seemed to be unusually miserable as he ate his lunch with Michael and James. He had never known what true agony felt like until now.

He missed her warm touch. The kindness that was visible in her brown eyes. The beauty mark on her upper lip. Hell, he even missed the odd excitement she had whenever she mentioned her quinventions.

* * *

 **4\. Blackboard**

Quinn was glad that her English class was finally over. While she excelled at every single subject at PCA, she preferred the scientific atmosphere. By the time she had placed her books in her purple backpack, everyone had already left.

As she made her way out of the classroom, a pair of slightly tanned hands grabbed her waist and pushed her over to the wall. She gasped as her back hit the blackboard, and her lips were soon caught by Logan's. Her eyes widened in surprise at his romantic gesture. She melted in his embrace and gave into him as he deepened the kiss.

By the time Quinn had come to her senses, she pushed Logan off her and ran towards the door. Terror struck her as she looked into the hallway, but she was relieved when she noticed that it was empty.

"You're lucky that no one was around," she said, slightly gasping for air.

"I know, but I was happy to see you after so many days," he winked.

* * *

 **5\. Stumble**

As Logan entered room 101, he was glad to see that Quinn was the only inhabitant inside. This was the perfect moment for them to act affectionate like all the other couples around campus. However, their moment was ruined as the scientific genius continued to wander around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my glasses," she answered, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm completely blind without them."

The male model chuckled at the sight of his girlfriend as she stumbled over the leg of Zoey's bed. He had never seen her so helpless before.

"I'll help you find them."

It took a short while for Logan to find the glasses. He was surprised to find them inside one of her shoes. With a shake of his head, he grabbed the glasses and placed them back over her nose. She smiled warmly at him, which he quickly mirrored. It reminded them of the moment when they first kissed.

* * *

 **6\. Evidence**

The six friends were having lunch with each other since they all had the same lunch break. Since they were all together, Michael thought this would be a good time to confirm everyone's suspicions.

"So, Quinn..." he began with a laugh. "Zoey tells me you've been sneaking around..."

Quinn began to choke on her grape as Michael uttered those words. After coughing for some air, she attempted to act clueless. "What do you mean? I... I'm not sneaking around!"

"Yes, you are," Zoey interjected. "We actually think you might have a boyfriend."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly at the remark. She snuck a quick glance at Logan who had the same expression on his face. It was possible that their friends already knew about their secret relationship.

"We actually have a piece of evidence," Lola smirked.

"Evidence?" Logan blurted. "What evidence?!"

Lola looked at him weirdly before continuing. "Uh... James and I saw Quinn entering the gym a few times."

At that moment, Quinn knew what Lola had been referring to. She had gone there a couple of times to examine the heart rates of the students who exercise. It was part of her latest study.

James decided to reveal their theory... "We think that you're dating Shirtless Dave."

* * *

 **7\. Jealous**

Quinn sighed with relief as James mentioned Shirtless Dave. Sure, he was incredibly handsome, but she had no interest in dating him. Besides, she only had eyes for Logan now.

"Why would you think that I'm dating Shirtless Dave?"

"Because Shirtless Dave always goes to the gym," Lola answered. "Face it, you're both dating and we caught you!"

Quinn chuckled at the insane theory. "Guys... I'm not dating Shirtless Dave."

"That's right, she's not!" Logan snapped, standing from his seat. He grabbed his backpack and tugged it over his shoulder. "Shirtless Dave is a moron who is obsessed with himself. It's disgusting!"

"Well, my goodness... Doesn't that sound familiar?" Michael mocked. However, his face fell as Logan stormed away. "What's his problem today?"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea..."

Quinn continued to eat in silence. She felt bad that Logan had to deal with all the commotion, but she had to admit it was cute when he was jealous.

* * *

 **8\. Secret**

Logan laughed to himself as he made his way through the hallway. Right about now, Michael was going to face his rollercoaster fear with Zoey. It was hilarious, he thought. What kind of sixteen year old is afraid of rollercoasters? It was patheti-

The male model's thoughts were interrupted as someone suddenly yanked on his wrist. He gave out a yelp as he was dragged into an empty classroom. When he saw that the mysterious culprit was Quinn, he was confused.

"Is this another make out meeting?... Because I forgot."

"No, it's not a make out meeting," Quinn replied, placing her hands on her hips. She glared at him.

"Wait... Why are you mad?"

"Because of you!"

"Me?!" Logan repeated in disbelief. "What did _I_ do?!"

Quinn deepened her glare at the self-obsessed teen. "You said that Michael is terrible at keeping secrets, yet you told everyone at PCA that he's afraid of rollercoasters!"

"So?" he huffed. Soon enough, he realised what she was referring to. "Ohhh... Do you think I'm going to blab to everyone about us?"

"Yes! And you better not!" she replied.

"Of course I won't tell anyone about us," he said. "I only told everyone about Michael's rollercoaster fear because it's ridiculous."

"Good," Quinn retorted, revealing a small smile. "I don't want us going through any kind of abuse."

Logan smiled as he took her hands into his. He gave them a small squeeze. "We won't."

* * *

 **9\. Study**

Since they were both known to excel at chemistry, Quinn thought it would be a good idea for her and Logan to study together. Even though they were both in different chemistry classes, it seemed like a good chance to spend some quality time together. Logan agreed for them to study in his room since it would be the only place for them to be alone. Michael and James were shooting hoops, like every other night, so the coast was clear for them.

As Logan flipped through the pages of his textbook that night, he couldn't help but have some doubts. After all, Michael and Chase once came back early whilst he was tutoring Zoey. What if his roommates decided to come back early again?

"I don't know what's worse – Michael and James seeing me study, or them finding out that we're dating..."

* * *

 **10\. Touch**

For the first time since they began their relationship, Logan and Quinn found themselves accidentally sitting next to each other at their lunch table. Quinn inwardly felt at peace as she took the remaining chair next to Logan.

Quinn, along with everyone else, listened to Michael as he began to talk about his clackers for the umpteenth time. As everyone groaned in response, the aspiring scientist felt something land on her leg. Looking down, she noticed that it was Logan's hand.

With a small smile, Quinn reached his hand under the table and held it. In a way, it was nice that they could be somewhat affectionate in front of their friends. It was too bad they wouldn't know anything of it, though.

It took their actions of sneaking around to the next level.

* * *

 **11\. Cry**

Logan didn't know why, but his mind somehow wandered back to when he first approached Quinn on the bench. He normally didn't care about Quinn, but there was something unexplainable that made him stop and sit next to her. He didn't know why on earth he stopped in his tracks, but what he _did_ know is that he couldn't stand to see her cry. His attempts at making her feel better eventually led to the kiss that changed everything.

Logan Reese always knew that he made great choices, but approaching Quinn that day was by far the best decision he had ever made.

* * *

 **12\. Music**

Quinn smiled in pure bliss as she nuzzled her head against Logan's shoulder. They were currently slow dancing in the janitor's closet once again. Apart from the strong chemical fumes that were invisibly floating around them, she was beginning to warm up to their secret hiding place.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted as the song ended and started all over again. She noticed that this was the 34th time they had danced to this particular song. However, she didn't seem to mind as long as she was with him.

* * *

 **13\. Aloof**

Logan rolled his eyes as Quinn continued to ramble on about a topic he could care less about. They rarely had any arguments, but when they did, it was quite heated. Even though he refused to listen to her argument, she just continued to go on and on. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you just stop worrying about it?! Geez, Quinn, you're such a spaz."

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Her face was now aloof and hurt. It pained him to see her like this.

Before he could speak, Quinn stood up and left the room. It was official. He screwed up.

* * *

 **14\. Awkward**

Quinn softly mumbled to herself as she wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe that out of all people at PCA, Logan Reese had the power to make her cry. The thought made her feel infuriated. He knew perfectly well that she hated being called a spaz, yet he did so anyway.

Soon enough, she felt someone sit next to her. She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"Take this tissue," Logan said, attempting to give it to her. However, Quinn refused to acknowledge him.

"Come on, Quinn... Just take it. Please."

As he uttered those words, Quinn slowly turned around to take the tissue from him. After wiping her eyes, she stared at him. "H... How did you know I was here?..."

"Because this is our bench," he said, revealing a small smile. The atmosphere then felt tense to him. "Look... I'm... I'm..."

"You're sorry?" Quinn sniffled.

"Yeah."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the male model. He was always so confident in himself, yet he had this awkward nature to him whenever he had to apologise. She knew he was the type to rarely apologise, so she knew he meant it. Plus, she was the only person who had access to viewing his vulnerable side.

"I accept your apology... You're just lucky I'm not going to make you wear a dress this time."

* * *

 **15\. Safe**

"Okay, baby, I just need you to take two steps back so I can see if this chemical cactus spray will cause any effects..."

Logan nodded in response and proceeded to take two steps back. Just as Quinn aimed the water gun at his torso, he held his hands up. "Wait... Is this safe?"

"You'll be fine... _Maybe_."

* * *

 **16\. Nightmare**

A loud buzzing sound interrupted Quinn from her slumber. After putting her glasses on, she groaned as she viewed the bedside clock. It was only 3:38am. She found the source of the buzzing sound – which was her orange tekmate – and answered the call.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up..."

"Logan?..." Quinn questioned in a hush tone. "Why are you calling me at three in the morning?..."

"Well, I had a nightmare and now I can't go back to sleep. So, I thought, why not talk to you for now?"

"Oh geez, you're so sincere..." Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'll talk to you on the phone until we both fall asleep."

"Alright, yeah. That sounds good."

* * *

 **17\. Moonlight**

Eskimo kisses were a personal favourite activity for both Logan and Quinn. It was something that the couple could do all day, but unfortunately the sky around them was getting dark. Even though the moonlight made everything a tad more romantic, they couldn't risk getting a detention.

"It's getting dark," Quinn noted as she pulled away. "We should go back to our dorms."

However, Logan continued to stare at her face. She raised a brow at his unusual action. "Logan, are you okay?"

"You're beautiful."

* * *

 **18\. Elephant**

Logan normally wouldn't take dating advice from anyone. However, after listening to Dustin rambling on about getting some girls in his class to like him, the self-obsessed teen couldn't help but wonder how he managed to do it. Maybe there was a way to make Quinn become even more infatuated with him.

"Girls love it when you talk to them in another language."

"But I only know English," Logan told him. "Can you teach me anything?"

"I can teach you some Spanish... But it's going to cost you ten dollars."

After digging through his pockets or a ten dollar note, he passed it over to the young boy. "There. Now teach me some Spanish."

Dustin smirked. "Okay. Say ' _el elefante es grande'_..."

Logan repeated the quote and felt that it was a fairly easy line to remember. "What does it mean?"

"Oh, uh... It means... Your eyes are lovely..." Dustin replied. "Who are you trying to impress, anyway?"

"Psh, no one you know... Now get lost."

* * *

 **19\. Laugh**

During one of their heavy make out sessions, Logan pulled away and proceeded to hold both of Quinn's pale hands. He looked into her brown eyes in order to set the moment. Now was the perfect time to follow Dustin's advice.

" _El elefante es grande..._ "

Quinn raised a brow at her boyfriend. "... The elephant is big?"

"Wh-what?..."

"The elephant is big," Quinn repeated. "That's what you just said in Spanish."

"What?! Dustin told me it meant 'your eyes are lovely'!"

Out of all things that could have happened next, Logan didn't expect Quinn to laugh. He could feel his face turn red due to his embarrassment. That, and he was seriously angry at the young boy.

"I can't believe you would follow advice from Dustin."

* * *

 **20\. Online**

Since Lola was busy doing the laundry, that left for Zoey to confide in Quinn. She paced around the room as she revealed her thoughts about James, yet there was a part of her that felt like something was missing in their relationship. As Quinn listened to her, she couldn't help but also become occupied with the online conversation she was having with Logan on her laptop.

"Quinn, are you even listening to me?!" Zoey asked.

In an instant, Quinn's head shot up from the screen. "H-Huh?... Yeah!"

"No you're not," Zoey shot back. "Why do you keep smiling at your laptop?"

"I-I'm not smiling... Not at all... No way..." she stammered, shutting her laptop in the process. Her conversation with Logan would have to wait until later. "Anyway, continue telling me about your dilemma..."

* * *

 **21\. Compromise**

Now that he couldn't count on Dustin to get his teriyaki chicken anymore, Logan decided to do it himself. Dating Quinn was slowly changing his social outlook. His friends had noticed a slight change with his attitude, but they had no idea what miracle had caused it.

After grabbing his lunch, the teen made his way over to an empty table. No one else was around, so it was a good time for him to have some peace and quiet. As he was about to have his first bite, someone had rudely taken the plate away from him.

"H-hey!... Oh, Quinn, it's you," he noted. "Give me my teriyaki chicken back."

A cheeky smile formed on her pale face. She hid the plate behind her back. "Let's compromise... I'll give you your lunch back if you give me a kiss."

Logan observed the area once more and was glad to see that no one else had arrived. He quickly stood up and pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was short and sweet, but it felt like a lifetime had passed since anyone could easily catch them.

"We're so sneaky," Quinn giggled. She handed Logan's lunch back to him. "And here is your teriyaki chicken."

* * *

 **22\. Hush**

There weren't many places for Quinn and Logan to secretly meet up around campus. The meeting place they were currently hiding at right now was behind the bush where Michael had first approached them about his clackers.

"I think we should be more careful around here since Michael nearly caught us last time."

"I agree," Logan nodded. "We can't let anyone find out that we're dati-"

"SHH!" Quinn hushed, interrupting him. Logan stared at her as she worriedly turned around and peeked through the bushes.

No one was there.

"You need to stop being so paranoid, _Pensky_ ," he said bopping her on the nose.

"I can't help it, _Reese_. It's just my natural instinct."

* * *

 **23\. Scowl**

"You, Logan Reese, are wrong and you know it!"

Logan rolled his eyes as Quinn continued to talk. Everything was all fine and dandy as they were discussing chemistry, until they had different opinions regarding the same equation. It was easy for him to block out Quinn's voice this time since her argument was wrong. Logan knew he was always right.

When he grew tired of her constant blabbering, Logan approached her and pulled her glasses away from her face.

"Why did you do that for?" she scowled. "You know I'm blind without my glasses."

"You're not getting these back until you calm down," he smirked, placing the spectacles inside his pocket.

He then took a few steps away from Quinn as she began to blindly wander around the room for him. Why didn't he think of this clever plan before?

* * *

 **24\. Tomorrow**

"I... I change my mind!" Quinn abruptly said, coming to a stop in the middle of the empty hallway.

Logan was confused by her random outburst. "Huh?"

"I mean about us," she explained in a whisper. "I want to tell everyone that we're dating. I'm sick of being so closeted..."

"Me, too," Logan agreed, "but everyone will make fun of us... Do you really want to go through that for another year at PCA?"

Quinn looked at the floor in defeat. "No... But maybe we can tell our friends only?"

She looked up to see that Logan was deep in thought. A smile soon appeared on his face.

"Tomorrow. Straight after prom, we'll tell our friends."

"Okay," Quinn smiled as he gently kissed her forehead. "I can wait another day."

* * *

 **25\. Reality**

Logan and Quinn ignored the strange stares they received as they ran towards each other. They weren't even surprised that everyone seemed to disagree with their announcement as a couple. As they pulled each other in for a passionate kiss, they realised that there was no need for all the sneaking around they did. The reality of their situation was that they were happy together, and that was the only thing that truly mattered.

At least there was a happier future to look forward to.

* * *

 **A/N** **:** _This is my first time writing for Quogan, and I think I did pretty well. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I was thinking of writing a Valentine's Day fic about them, too, but I'm not sure... What do you think?_

 _So yeah, that's it for now. What was your favourite prompt? Make sure to tell me in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
